Box of Truths
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: Their once was a time, when I was scared of the monsters under the bed. I began to run, farther and farther away from them, hoping to escape. The monsters chased after me and haunted me with their wild calls. I should have realized the truth. The monsters weren't under my bed, but inside of my head. And I soon understood. If the monsters wanted you, They would get you.
1. Prologue: The Experiment 1A

_'Is this the test subject?'_

 _'Y - Yes ma'am, it's this one.'_

 _'Why is it so...pale?'_

 _'It has no exposure to sunlight, ma'am.'_

 _'It's too thin.'_

 _'I - I apologize, I will find a way to fatten her up.'_

 _'Her? Experiments shouldn't have a gender.'_

 _'R - Right, I - I apologize.'_

 _'This one is the most improved one, isn't it?_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Then it shall be beneficial in the military use, although, it does have such a pretty face.'_

 _'Hmm...ma'am, what's happening!?'_

 _'It's on a spasm, someone, hold it down!'_

 _'It's not stopping!'_

 _'ALL HANDS ON DECK, EMERGENCY IN SECTION 1A. I REPEAT EMERGENCY!'_

 _'Hold its legs, you grab its arms.'_

 _'Inject the needle! NOW.'_

 _..._

 _'I did it, ma'am.'_

 _'Good, it stopped moving... what's that light?'_

 _'It's coming from the middle of her chest!'_

 _' This wasn't supposed to happen! '_

 _' Ahh, its blinding...!?'_

 _'I can't see anything!_

 _'The light is gone ma'am, please open your eyes._

 _'No!'_

 _'My lad - what - t!'_

 _'She's gone!'_

 **...**

Experiment 1A POV

Cold. It was just, cold.

I stood and watched as people passed by. They all looked different, but went by me without a care. I shivered slightly, the rags I called clothes did nothing to shield me from the harsh cutting winds coming from all directions and the alley I called home, did nothing to stop shield me from the pouring rain.

Thunder clashed in my ears and lighting echoed in my eyes. I whimpered slightly, tightening the grip around my knees a bit. My eyes drooped slightly, I didn't even have the energy to keep them open. The lack of food had me weak and exhausted.

How long had it been since I had last eaten?

Sighing slightly, I placed my head between my knees; tears welled up in my eyes. I doesn't matter anyway, soon enough they'll find me again. Either that or i'll die of hunger or thirst. Lifting my head just in time ,I narrow my eyes to catch a color, one that i've seen so much of.

Scarlet.

The owner of it, was a woman.

She was wearing a weird silvery material, one that I recognized as metal, all around her arms and her chest. Along with that she was wearing a strange color skirt.

I think it is called blue.

A small sliver knife hung from her waist and a pair of black boots were on her legs. A flash of silver peeked out from her ears, my perceptions guessed that it was a pair of earrings. It seemed that she was in her late teens or early twenties, considering the look of her face. The way she held herself in confidence led me to believe that she wasn't just a normal woman. The knife also contributed to that. A normal person wouldn't have even noticed that, then again, I could never be normal. They wouldn't allow it.

I shook my head and kept my gaze on the ground. Although it was normal for me to observe passerby's, they usually didn't spike my interest. It was already strange that the Scarlet haired woman had captured my thoughts for so long. My grumbling stomach cut my head of all images and fatigue washed over me in a wave.

A small, sad smile graced my lips.

If I died, at least I wouldn't have to go back to the lab.

As the females' head turned upwards shifted little to the left, the breath I was holding was let out. My heart plummeted down slightly and I was shocked to say that a new batch of tears welled up in my eyes.

I felt...disappointed.

Surprise coursed through me, along with understanding. I had already come to the fact that nobody would help me, but to actually feel the disappointment, that's was whole other story.

Humans are selfish.

At least I had learned one thing that the lab taught me.

Although, it was a coincidence and a stroke of luck, when she found me.

Her eyes, peered into the dark alley I was residing in. They skimmed past me, only to freeze and land right on my petite body. Fear griped my heart and my hands had turned cold.

She had found me and she was going to take me back to the lab.

I trembled even more and if I had any water in my body, my hands would've started to sweat. I started to scan my surroundings, searching for places to escape. I have no energy, so I couldn't have moved without causing myself to faint. I had thought that I could use that wall and walk past her, without her seeing me.

Yeah. No.

Judging by the look on her face, she had already noticed me and if I had moved it would only make her be certain that I was there. My chapped lips, rubbed against each other and clearly showed that I was in no position to fight or run. So that only left one option.

I needed to stay as still as I can and hope that she passed onwards.

That didn't happen. The scarlet - haired female walked forward into the alley and kept her eyes trained on my small figure.

"Hello?"

Not answering, I kept quiet and kept my eyes between my knees, if she's was taking me back, then I might as well not see her hideous face.

The next thing she did however, surprised me.

She crouched down next to me, before muttering softly,

"Hello little one, what's your name?"

Her voice was sweet, soft and melodious. It sounded soothing and comforting, like candy that was on the tip of your tongue. I peered up at her and her soft brown eyes clashed with my own icy blue ones.

The air seemed to have gone from my lungs, as I stared at the woman in front of me. Her eyes captivated me, they looked soft and sweet, almost like chocolate dipped in honey.

She isn't from the lab. That much is clear. Her eyes are unlike the lifeless eyes that are in the holders of the people in them. Still, I must be careful.

When I didn't answer, an emotion flashed in her eyes, one that was gone as soon as it came.

 _Sadness._

 _Understanding._

"My name's Erza Scarlet."

Erza Scarlet. How perfect that name sounded.

Scarlet, like the color of blood.

"Where are your parents ?"

The question caused me to cock my head sideways at her.

 _Parents? What are those.._

Taking my silence as an answer, the Scarlet haired woman hummed to herself, before peering at my body closer.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the state that my clothes that I am in. Torn up, dirty rags; scratches and bruises decorated my arms and legs, along with ragged black hair, that laid limply around my face.

"How long has it been since you've eaten."

Opening my mouth, I tried to speak. Slowly, but surely, I do.

"D - Don't t-take m-me b-back."

I winced slightly, after hearing my cracked voice after so long. It sounded creaky, like a hinge that hasn't been oiled up in a long time.

Worthless.

"Back where?" The woman, Erza, asked me.

Swallowing my own saliva, I opened my mouth and tried to speak again, but failed. Giving up, I just shut my mouth.

Erzas' eyes narrowed slightly in anger. Who it's directed to I didn't know, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't slightly scared. Whimpering slightly, I curled into a tighter circle. Her eyes soften and Erza reached out to brush a strand of black hair from my face. Peering into my face, her own constructed into a small smile.

"Would you like some food?"

Her question, sent my brain signals to a halt. The electric signals all warn me, telling me how this was all a plan, a trap to get me under her control. My mind flashed back to images, all that happened because I was foolish enough to accept these types of requests. When I looked up at her face however, it made all those thoughts stop.

Even from a young age, I was congratulated for being able to observe a persons' abilities through looking at their body language and eyes. It was the only thing that I excelled at in the Lab.

Her eyes, showed me that all she wants to do is keep me safe; empathy is in it, crystal clear. She knows what it's like to be abandoned.

I nodded, yes. It's a small nod, one that if she wasn't standing so close she would've missed it.

Smiling brightly, the older woman held out her hands to help me up, before realizing that I didn't have enough power to walk. Gently lowering her arms, I tensed as she unexpectedly picked me up. I watch as her face frowns slightly, at the fact of how light I was.

It's not my fault that I didn't get much to eat.

As we walked down the sidewalk, I noticed that the rain seemed to have lessened, the only thing left was a light sprinkle of water. Closing my eyes, I turned my head slightly upwards and enjoyed the warm sun along with the occasional water droplet, that landed on my face. I laid my head onto Erzas' side and rested, waiting for her to get to the place she wanted to be.

Soon, we reached our destination. A tall building, that had weird lights flashing around on the inside. As Erza opened the door, I squinted my eyes at the bright light. People started looking a us, and immediately I shrank away. My body and brain wasn't used to attention and often when I was near people, I tended to become paranoid.

For a good reason.

The shadows were everywhere.

Subconsciously a small whimper came out of my mouth and I buried my face deeper into Erzas' side. Noting my discomfort, she walked past all of the prying eyes and took me upstairs to a room. Locking the door, she set me down in a seat and went somewhere, leaving me to examine the room. Slightly scared, I curled up on the chair, my stomach protesting in pain and hunger.

The walls were a plain gray, with the occasional portrait. Their was only one sword hanging on the wall, these two pieces of information was sufficient enough for me to speculate that she does not actually live here, and was staying here for a short period of time.

The windows were shut, which either meant that Erza was a secretive person, and that she has many people after her or it was that she doesn't like looking outside. The answer was probably the former, considering that the latter was quite a foolish reason to close the windows.

Her bed was made, which meant that she was an extremely organized person. The room service could've made it, but looking at the way it was folded, meant that she herself had personalized it.

Footsteps shook me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Erza come back with a tray of food and a glass of water. Just looking at it made my stomach cry out and my throat to clench.

Sitting down next to me, she places the food in front of me, before sitting back. My arms immediately reach out for that water, before hesitating.

What if she poisoned it?

As if she had sensed my mistrust, Erza took a small sip of the water and a spoonful of the food, before eating it. After seeing she was fine, I nodded and she lifted the glass to my own mouth.

Water. Cold refreshing water hit my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. It seemed to last forever, but soon the time the water runs out of the glass and I can't stop myself when I open my mouth and asked a pitiful, "More?"

Erza smiled softly, before setting my glass down and saying,

"I'll give you more, but you need to eat food first."

I stared at the food in front of me, the aroma hit my nose and made my stomach grumble loudly. The temptation to eat it was hitting me in full force, but I didn't know how to. I could always use my hands, but I didn't think that it would be useful for me to try and lift them. Seeing my confusion, Erza lifted up these wooden sticks and took some of the long yellow strings and held it to my mouth.

"Eat."

Carefully placing them in my mouth, I chewed it before opening my mouth and quickly asking for more. It was gone in record time. Standing up, Erza went to put the plate away. A sudden overwhelming sense of fear hit me and I immediately grabbed her skirt.

I didn't want to be alone. When she looks down at me in confusion I speak, my voice slightly less oily.

"Don't leave."

A soft smile broke through her face and she patted my head before saying,

"Don't worry, i'll be right back. "

I nodded, blushing slightly I placed my hands in my lap.

Foolish. Utterly foolish.

Soon she came back before sitting across from me. I looked towards the side, to escape from her searching eyes. The air grew weird and I had found myself unable to say anything.

 _Should I leave now?_

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

My head snapped towards her face and she held my eyes with her own. She then continued to speak, her voice unwavering and calm, her eyes not once leaving my own.

"I was born in a place called Rosemary village. It was a small village, with not many people in it."

"I grew up in an orphanage, the villagers had said that they found me as a baby, with no parents. I was quiet as a child and didn't have many friends, but it was still a good life that I had. That all changed on my 10th birthday."

I understood.

She was about to tell me her past.

"The night that I turned 10, was a horrific one. People in long black cloaks came to our village, they set fire to the houses and kidnapped the children."

Sounded familiar.

"I managed to hide one of the girls, before I was taken as well. The intruders took us to an island, one that was a lush land with stones and trees, their they threw us into a compound. From that day onwards, I, along with multiple of other children were enslaved, into building a tower."

Enslaved. Such a jarring cruel word.

" I hated it there, until one day... I got transferred into another compound. I met a boy their, one who still to this day, can cause my heart to ache. "

Erza paused, before scrunching up her eyes, she seemed troubled, as if traveling back in time and revisiting those memories.

"His name, was Jellal."

"Y-You don't have to tell me." I quickly interject, feeling slightly shy.

Pathetic. I am actually stuttering.

She pauses, before turning her gaze onto me and saying,

"Oh...but I do."

And she did. She told everything. From the 'betrayal', to going to Fairy Tail, she even told me about her friends and family. The love she held for them, was quite startling. I never knew that one could feel this way for people. Then again, i've only ever felt like that for one person.

And it was because I loved her like a sister, she was exterminated.

"Fairy Tail, is an important place, not only because we are the top guild in Magnolia, but also because we treat each other just like nakama."

" Nakama.."

"It means family." Erza quickly explains.

I stayed quiet for a while, before lifting my head and asking,"What's a guild?"

Erza turns slightly pink, embarrassed. For what reason, I don't know.

"A guild, a guild is a place for people who use magic."

With that one word, my world had went out of control.

Magic.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked me kindly, wondering why i'm so quiet.

" Magic. "

"Yes, people from guilds have magic." She answers, uncertainty.

My mouth started moving of its' own accord and my brain froze.

"Magic, is that what's called?"

"You, you have magic as well?" Erza asked me softly, causing me to grow silent, before turning my head up to meet hers.

"I-I suppose you could call it magic. Although, I am not aware if magic is supposed to cause you pain, or if magic is supposed to make you forget your own presence."

Erza grows quiet, before scrutinizing my facial features.

"Come with me."

"W-What?"

"Come with me, to Fairy Tail."

I pause and considered her words. I had been running, running for too long. The shadows will always be after me, even if I join Fairy Tail. They will be in constant trouble and their lives will be on the lines. I couldn't be selfish and think of my well being before theirs. I opened my mouth to reject the offer when I remembered what someone once told me.

 _"Find people who love you for who you are."_

Those words washed over me and I finally made my decision.

"Okay."

She smiled slightly, before hesitating and embracing me. My face was pushed upon her metallic shirt and my feet, crouch downwards.

"W-What a-are y-you doing?" I asked quickly, I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Hugging you. Do you not know what a hug is ? " Erza asked, a bit shocked.

"Hug..."

Hesitantly, I burrowed my face in her neck and breathed in the aroma of her hair. I then wrap my arms around her waist. The warmth emitting from her body was homely and it hit me in places that were dark and deep. This feeling, I've felt it before.

A long time ago.

It was then, I decided to tell her my name.

"Experiment 1A."

"Hmm?"

" That's my name, Experiment 1A."

Erza stepped back, her lips frowning, before making a thoughtful expression. She then smiled before saying,

"That won't do."

I furrowed my eyebrows as she finally opened her mouth to speak again,

"Your new name is Katana, Katana Kazane Scarlet."

"Katana..." I whispered softly; The name evoked something powerful in me.

"Yes, Katana, it means a powerful sword and Kazane means the swift wind. Do you, do you like it?" Erza asked, uncertainty.

I looked at her and grinned brightly. It was a shock for her to see it.

"I love it, thank you!"

And I did, to be given a name was to be given an identity, which something I didn't have.

Erza smiled slightly, before standing up and extending her hand towards me. She then wrapped my wounds and laid me down on a bed. As the soft sheets wrapped around me, I yawned and closed my eyes. I had already been exhausted by today's' happenings, so it wasn't surprised when I fell asleep immediately. The last thing I heard was humming a soft song and stroking feeling on my head.

Huh. Maybe Scarlet wasn't such a bad color.


	2. CH1 Chess Piece

Katana POV

Life is a chess board.

You need to sacrifice someone to get another.

Let the game began.

 **...**

I remember it all, just like it was just yesterday.

How could I not?

Going to Fairy Tail was the greatest choice of my life and yet, it was the shortest.

Meeting Flame Brain and Ice Princess, two people who were a lot of happiness in my life. I definitely cherished the time that was spent with them.

Lucy becoming my aunt, along with Levy, Mira, Cana and Evergreen, it was fate and yet, it was all swept away, in a blink of an eye.

The memories I have made and the love I hold for them is extensive, I don't think that it will ever fade away.

Defeating Erigor and successfully killing the monster from the book of Zeref.

Following Natsu, Lucy and Happy into Galuna Island. Finding out about uncle Grays' past and then defeating Deliora as well as Lyon and his minions.

The Fall of Phantom Lord and the revealing of aunt Lucy's' past.

Discovering that uncle Loki was actually Leo Lion, the king of the Zodiacs.

Erza being kidnapped by her old friends and then others' finding out about her past. Using part of my magic was part of the fiasco as well. Then confronting Jellal, and sad farewells. That was also the first day, I called Erza mother.

Uncle Gajeel and aunt Juvia, joining the guild.

Then came The Battle of Fairy Tail. That was the day that my magic went out of control. That was the day that uncle Laxus' past came into view. Master Makarov, then banned him from the guild.

Then came the Oracion Seis Arc. That was probably the worst battle that mother and I had to fight, back then. Meeting Jellal again, was also quite a shock for us, but I immediately forgave him, along with my mother. This was the day I managed to fight full on with my power source. I got a new sister, named Wendy and it was this day, that I realized the true meaning of Love and Friendship.

Then came Daphne, it was quite a shock for us to think that uncle Gray would betray us. Thankfully, it was settled later on.

Edolas. It was frightening to say the least because not only did the king want our power, I found out that I didn't have another counterpart. That was when I started to get curious about my past. That adventure was also when we found out about Carla, Happy and Mystogans' past. I also saw my own mother, fight herself. It was...educating to say in the least.

After that, it was about my magic acting up. Random fizzes of pain and shock of electricity; I didn't really tell anyone in fear that they would throw me out. But mother somehow found out. That was the day I found out about my _'disease',_ called bloodlust. I was certain that mother was going to kick me out after she found out, but instead she just promised to stay with me and help go through it.

She lied that day.

It was only a few days later when she was pulled from my grasp.

The S - Class trials were the cause of that. When I first heard of them, I was quiet joyous for my nakama to have been selected. I had stood at the dock, waving goodbye to the members while holding Romeos' hand. Mother had promised to come back, but it was only a week later when we heard the news.

 _Tenrou Island Blown Away by A Dragon: Fairy Tail Members Dead._

From that day onwards, things only got worse for Fairy Tail. People started to leave and our reputation dropped from the best, to the worst guild in Fiore. Our new guild master Macao, had taken a loan from Twilight Ogres', but it only served as problem because they expected to be paid back in double. Anyone hardly smiled anymore and the guild was falling in tatters. On the plus side, we received a new member with the name of Kinana, who had lost her memories and Jellal had managed to bust out of jail. When I had originally heard of his great debut, I cannot say that I wasn't happy, but I was still very cautious. I met up with Ultear, Meredy and him a couple of times and became close companions with them, even helping them over the span of six years. As for myself, after the Tenrou team left, I became...distant although never once moving from my joyful spirit. In power terms, I worked harder than ever and rose up to the position of a S - class mage, which brought extra money to the guild. As for my magic... It proved to be problematic and often caused strange pain and whispers that would control my head.

 _What do you want to do..._

That was a question that was often asked.

I never replied.

X791. That was the year that the gods had given mercy on us. I had just finished destroyi...I mean defeating a Dark Guild called Blood Skulls and was heading back to my guild when I heard the news.

 _"Did you hear? Team Tenrou has finally come back."_

 _"After so long, really?"_

My heart had sped up at those words and I had sprinted back into the premises. When I got their to say I was shocked was an understatement. Standing in front of me were the people who disappeared seven years and who still look the same. They were also shocked that I was 13, instead of a meek six year old. After fights and crying we all finally got back together.

Just when we thought it all fine, we had to deal with another another problem. This one included aunt Lucys' own past and history. Another girl, Michelle Lobster was also added into the fray. The Key of the Starry Night was definitely a long adventure, one that ended in betrayal and angst.

Then started the GMG games, those where eventful. It was quite a shock though for me to be chosen as well. I was absolutely seething throughout the events, due to the fact of Raven Tail and Sabertooth. When Lucy got hurt, it took both uncle Gajeel and Gray to hold me back. Thankfully I managed to express that anger onto my rival.

 _Minerva Orlando._

Then the worst thing happened. Aunt Lucys' spirits stopped responding her calls. It was quite the trouble to find out what was going on. The rebellion of the Golden 12 keys did put us at a difficult position.

The Dark Guild Tartaros caused the most awful fight that I ever had to stay in. Blood and gore, littered the lands as people were falling left and right. Fairy Tail and all the other guilds were fighting for their lives. The face clock was ticking and putting us all on edge. That was the very day that I was tortured by Kyôka. In the end however, while mother was able to defeat her, I managed to defeat my pastime rival, Minerva Orlando and cause her to become good again.

Mother was solemn after the huge fight, I was worried about her, but didn't say anything. Sometimes you have to deal with things on your own. Although after a quick chat with Jellal, she was fine again. It amazes me how much they are meant for each other.

It was a shock when Master Makarov disbanded the guild.

For a year, mother and I traveled with Crime Sorciere and she got to know more about my magic and how I fared during the seven years. She also learned about my suspicions on my past and promised to help me out after it was all over.

Then came the war of the Alvarez Empire. It was a horrid war, one that reached into the depths of my soul and caused me to be in excruciating pain. Every step, every hit I made, was all for one thing.

I had to make sure that my family would stay alive because I somehow knew, that this would be my last battle.

I died in that battle.

I died at the hands of my mothers', mother.

I died at the hands of Eileen Belserion, the Queen of Dragons.

 **...**

Katana POV

A soft dripping sound emmits in my ears as I gain consciousness.

 _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

My mind feels as if it is made up of ice. It pulses slowly, thawing while causing pain at the same time. My muscles are unmoving and straight, laying limply at my sides. My ears are clogged up so I can't really hear anything at all.

 _Where am I?_

 _Who am I?_

"You are in the netherworld," a soft voice calls in my head.

Panic clouds my mind, as I struggle to move my limbs. This is bad, if the person were to attack me now I would easily fall prey to death or even kidnapping.

"Calm down, i'm not going to hurt you."

Miraculously my muscles relax and my mind is put to ease.

 _Who is this person?_

"I am life." The person responds softly.

 _What do they mean? Life isn't a person._

"Who said I was a person?"

 _Can they read my mind?_

"Of course I can, considering the fact that your mind is connected with me. Every life source is connected to myself." The person answers back cheerfully.

Muscles straining, I force my eyes open try to adjust to the light that is shining on me, but instead all I see is a girl.

A small girl with white hair and blue eyes stare at my own. Her hair touches my face and her soft blue eyes clash with my icy ones. Sitting, up I peer at the girl and at my surroundings. Although there isn't much to see, everything is just white.

"W-Where am I?"

The girl smiles at me, before just reply happily, as if we were having some normal conversation.

"Like I said, we're in the netherworld."

"Netherworld..."

She nods once, before speaking again, her blue eyes twinkling in mischief,

"Your body was in deep trauma, so your mind was sent here."

"I see." I speak softly, my voice echoing off of in the distance; confusion hits me suddenly and I strain to remember how I got 'here' in the first place. Suddenly me memories hit my like a freight train and I jump up, shocked.

 _The fight!_

"Calm down, the war is already over. Your side has won." The white haired girl speaks, her eyes holding concern and wonder.

My heart stops racing and my brain freezes for a few moments. Shakily sinking to my feet, a small smile graces my face, as I exhale softly.

We really did it...we won.

That smile slowly fades as I turn to the girl.

"Did anyone die?"

The white haired woman hesitates before saying, "No, nobody died."

I stare at her for a moment, in hesitation, before asking another question; "How many people were injured?"

"Hmm, all of you were pretty much injured." She says immediately.

I frown slightly, before opening my mouth to ask her another question; However I am cut off.

"The one who was most injured was probably yourself." She then moves to place a hand on my arm.

I sigh once more before staying quiet. It suddenly hits me that while my mind might be here, my body is still back on Earthland, meaning that I'll be asleep. _But how to wake up...?_

"I am afraid you can't go back."

"What?" I exclaim, as the words hit me.

The woman sighs, before standing up and turning around her eyes searching over the horizon of white.

"What do you, what do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused and shocked.

"You can't go back," She repeats, her voice laced with sadness and regret.

Anger clouds my eyes and my fists clench together.

"W - what!? Why!? Is something wrong with me?" I ask quickly.

The woman hesitates before turning around to face me, tears glowing her crystal eyes. She smiles sadly, before speaking,

"You...you think that Fairy Tail, Fiore is your home?"

" Of it is ! " I speak, my voice rising ever so slightly.

Fairy Tail is the only place where I have felt like I belong. It is the only place that made me feel like a normal person. I have experienced so much happiness from it, surely it is my home.

No.

Fairy Tail isn't my home, but the people inside of it are. Every memory that i've spent with them shows me how much determination and love they hold inside of their body. I am fortunate to be able to call myself a Fairy Tail mage.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Mira, Evergreen, Master, Laxus, Mother. All of them, are my one and only family.

Even Crime Sorciere is part of my family.

The woman looks downwards, trying to escape my glaring eyes. She then sighs and speaks,

"The love you hold for friends..."

"Nakama," I interrupt. They aren't just any normal friends.

"The love you hold for your nakama," The woman corrects herself, "It is unfathomable, but if you don't want anything to happen to them, you might as well listen to me."

My anger increases tenfold as I glare at the woman in front of me.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" She shouts, before righting herself upwards.

Her eyes are frantic now, as she stares at me, in both fear and worry. Her next words and louder and much more rushed; as if trying to make sure I don't intervene. " You need to understand, you're not supposed to be in this original timeline!"

Timeline, what does she mean?

"So?" I ask, not knowing how to answer.

"SO!" The woman screeches, her face contorted into one of full shock and confusion.

"Do you not know the problems that you have caused?!"

"No. I don't really understand what's going on, all that I know is that your not letting me go home." I say again, quite confused by now.

The woman moans before mumbling, "Okay i'm going to take this in another route."

She sighs and says, "Have you ever wanted to know about your past?"

My heart stops and my hands freeze. I start to adapt a feeling to numbness as the question hits me.

My past.

"You, you know of my past?" I whisper, my voice weak and fragile.

The woman nods, before speaking,

"I was one of the few that was enclosed of the secret of your birth."

Although her wording was a bit strange, I got the gist of it.

"So, so could you tell me?" I ask hesitantly - hoping.

"No, that you need to find out for yourself," The woman - _Life -_ replies.

The hope that was growing in my heart is crushed now and frustration causes me to clench my fists crossly. I then repeat my question, "That doesn't explain why I can't go home."

The woman nods, before asking thoughtfully, "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

I pause before contemplating her words. I remember aunt Levy telling me about it, but I don't know it in depth.

"I suppose so.." I say slowly, I really don't see how this relevant.

"The multiverse theory states that there are multiple universes that are living in different cosmoses, right?"

That woman absentmindedly nods, before saying, "The multiverse theory does say that there are different dimensions, that are residing in different cosmoses. It also states that if more than one dimensions in the same cosmos, then their will be the same people, but the opposite characteristics in both of them. An example of this is Edolas and Earthland."

I close my eyes and unclench my fists, before the woman starts to speak again.

"There are certain rules to the Multiverse Theory, but most important one is rule number two."

"What is that then?" I ask, slightly intrigued. The faster I listen what she has to say the faster I can return home.

"Rule Number Two of the Multiverse Law book: If a person from an universe gets transported to a different universe, they have to be sent back to their universe, no matter how long it takes and what the consequences are. "

My eyebrows furrow and my brain starts put the pieces together.

"Why, why are you telling me this?"

I don't understand.

The female, Life, smiles. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she speaks,

"Katana, you aren't a stupid girl. Surely you know the reason of why I am telling you this."

My eyes start to blur as I realize the truth. Thoughts travel in my head as my mind processes this new piece of information. I don't even realize it when I start crying. Hot wet tears slide down my face.

I am from a different universe.

It makes sense now. How I look so much different than all the others, how I have a different magic. I never did truly belong with them.

No.

That's not true.

While i'm from a different universe, my home will always be with Fairy Tail, no matter what.

Silence passes over the both of us as I weep silently. After a few moments, my mind calms down and I wipe the tears off of my eyes. I then think about my options and ask, "What would happen if I went back to Fairy Tail?"

The white haired woman hesitates, before saying,

"You have two choices. If you go back to Fairy Tail, someone else will take your place."

"Which means..."

"Yes Katana, if you go back now your mother will die in your place."

"That's not an option." I say immediately, my mind still processing the information.

I don't want to live in a world without my mother.

The woman nods, before continuing onwards, "The second option is that you go to the other world and stay there for the rest of your life."

I stay quite, my heart throbbing painfully. I know the choice I have to make, but it doesn't make it seem easier.

I'll never see them again.

The people who have loved and cherished me for my entire life, the people who I would die for and who would die for, i'll have to leave them and-

It hurts.

Making up mind I sigh softly, before I open my mouth and start to speak. However I am interrupted.

"How about I give you another option."

Turning around, I see a man.

His skin is tan and black hair frames his face. He has a straight nose with a chiseled jaw and sharp cheekbones. His red eyes stare at me, amused.

"What, what are you doing here?" Life asks, her tone becoming slightly cold.

The black haired man just smiles at her, before speaking in a cheery tone.

"Now, now Life - _chan_ , no need to be so harsh now?"

His voice was deep and rough, almost as if it was rubbed against sandpaper.

'Life' growls, her voice low and annoyed. She then speaks, her voice dark, "Don't ' _chan_ ' me, what are you doing here?"

The man pouts, which is an odd thing to look at.

"I'm just here to speak with this lovely maiden, no need to be so harsh."

He waved his hand at me to prove his point. I scowl slightly, quite frustrated at this point; this decision is hard enough and I really just want to get it over with. I frown, before asking, "What the hell's going on?"

The white haired woman blinks, as if just realizing that I was there. She then goes back to talking to me, "Katana dear, this is a...colleague of mine. Death meet Katana, Katana meet the irritation of my existence, Death."

I stare at her, shocked at how calmly she said sentence. Then again, I should have expected it. If Life could take a form then Death could take one as well.

Even though I am surprised and slightly scared ( _I mean, he's Death_ ), I bow at him slightly, to show my respect. Another emotion settles in his eyes as he looks at me, almost curiously.

 _Interest._

"That's a first." He mutters, but I hear it.

"And why's that?" I ask, my voice calm and bland.

He stays quiet, before speaking, "You have good hearing."

I narrow my eyes before thanking him, my voice unwavering.

"Why are you here?" Life asks crossly, before crossing her hands over her chest.

His eyes dip slightly, before writing themselves upwards. Smiling smugly, he turns to me, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"You know, most humans would take one look at me and run away screaming," he says, completely disregarding Lifes' question.

His question gets my numb brain circulating. _Why am I not scared?_

Although it is true, I, like every other human being hate death. Death is a epidemic that takes away the ones you love the most. It is something that goes into the deepest hearts of people and twists, but unlike other who are scared of death, I don't mind dying. Some people even want death, they think that it is the only escape from life.

I knew someone like that..and in the end, they got their wish.

I stay quiet, but somehow it seems that he got his answer as he hums to himself, before nodding and turning toward Life.

"To answer your previous question, I am here because I have another offer to give Ms. Katana here."

"An offer on what?"

The man smiles, his face slightly darkening.

"I offer you a chance to go back to Fairy Tail."


	3. CH Choices, Choices

Silence echoes throughout the room as I process what he just offered. My heart is leaping for joy and my mind is bursting out of my head, hurting too much to handle. I could go ho..

Wait. Something is not right here.

People are selfish and only want what's best for themselves. As Death can take a human form, of course their would be a hidden motive.

 _Why is he just offering me chance at freedom?_

 _What are his real intentions?_

My previously happy eyes, become calm and cool and my arms that were about to jump up in joy, lay limply at my sides.

"What's the cost?"

The man stares at me for a few moments, before letting out a laugh. He falls to the ground laughing out loud, his shoulders trembling and eyes shut. Confused, I sneak a small glance at Life, only to find her watching him with a small blush scattered over her cheeks.

A small smirk forms on my face as I finally understand why she was yelling at him earlier. It seems that even Life can have a crush on someone; Although it's ironic that it's on Death.

After a few moments, the red eyed man calms down; His laughter reducing to a few chuckles.

"Finally, a human that has some common sense," He says, with a wide grin on his face.

Confused, I open my mouth to ask him what he meant, when Life abruptly spoke, "Death, i'm not quite sure that you should be doing this. The balance of the Cosmos might become unbalanced..."

Death levels her with a look and they both share some sort of mind conversation. One that I am not invited in. After a few moments of silence, I speak up, my voice laced with determination and strength, "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I will do whatever it takes, even if there's the slightest chance of me going back to Fairy Tail."

At my words Life sighs, before breaking eye contact with death and muttering a few things under her breath, but all I could make out were the words, _stubborn_ and _mother._

Death once again spoke, "My offer is that you will go to the world that you came from..."

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and I open my mouth to speak, but am cut off by the black haired man continuing onwards, "At that world, you will have two years to find out your past. If you succeed, I will gift you with a device that will let you travel back to your own land."

"And if I fail?" I ask, skeptically.

The black haired man just smirks, before saying, "Then, you'll owe me an wish."

"What type of wish?" I ask, suspiciously.

This time, it was Life that spoke up, "The wish better not be anything bad Death."

Her voice was weary and tired. It caused Death to look at her, concern in his eyes, but he then smiled, the emotion gone quickly. Life looked at me softly. I was slightly taken aback when there was some worry and understanding in them.

 _Is she, worried for me?_

"Don't you worry Life - _chan_ , it's not really something bad."

The tone of Deaths' voice made me slightly nervous, but nothing could ever hinder me from my choice.

"I agree to your terms."

He nods softly, before reaching out to shake my hand. His hand is rough and strong, while his handshake is firm.

If Kia, knew I was here, she would be bending over in laughter. But then again, she was taken away forever, by the same person who is shaking my hand.

The man smirks, his eyes lighting up, like a child at the candy store.

"Well, well, well, my dear Tana - _chan_ , you have made a deal with the devil. How do you feel about it?"

"Like shit. Can I start now?" I ask bluntly, which causes Death to stare at me, as if I was a different species.

A tick mark appears on his face, as he opens his mouth to yell at me. We are interrupted however, when Life starts laughing uncontrollably. We both stare as she turns red from laughing so much.

"What so funny?" We both ask at the same time, causing us to look at each other, strangely.

She stops laughing, before wiping her eyes and saying, "It shocks me at how similar you both are."

I look at the 'man' in front of me, before instantly denying the claim. _I_ am like death, please; but I can see where she is coming from, after all, I was the cause of someone else's' death.

Death protests, before shaking his head vigorously; That however, doesn't stop Life from teasing him, unmercilessly. Growing uncomfortable, I quickly open my mouth to interject,

"Can we please move on now?"

Realizing that I was still there, they both slightly blushed and apologized. Well, Life did; Death just smirked and put his hands above his head.

 _Cheeky bastard._

Life quickly cleared her throat, before continuing onwards,

"Now, some basic information on your dimension. The world is run by a single government, one that has multiple people in it. They are trained in knives, guns and judo, and are the best at what they do."

 _So like the Magic Council and the Wizard Saints._ I think to myself.

Huh, seems like everyone craves the some one thing, even in different dimensions.

Power.

Life, continues onwards, "There is no Magic in this world, by their are elite people, often known as Assassins."

Ignoring my sharp intake of breath, she keeps speaking, "The Assassins are people who get jobs/requests to kill people. Using their skills they do it successfully and completely."

 _How. How, cruel._

 _Killing._

"Anyone under the age of 21 has to go to school, where they will learn studies."

My mind; which has still not recovered from the previous shock, is barely listening to her.

"You then, are ranked in school of how well you scored. Depending on that, you can get accepted into different colleges."

Blinking out of my daze, I open my mouth and ask, my question coming out softer than I wanted; "So, their really is no magic in this world."

She nods, as Death turns to look at me, his expression oddly soft.

"What do you, what do you think of it?"

This time, it wasn't Life that spoke, it was Death.

I shook my head, before saying,

"Killing."

It seemed as if that was the only word I was capable of saying. "Yes, assassin's do kill."

"Cruel... " I muttered, but if either of them heard anything, they didn't say anything.

Shaking my head, I give a small smile to them before asking,

"Great, when do I start?"

Death smirks, his concern long gone.

"How about now?"

A small blue circle appears underneath my feet and my mind suddenly becomes hazy. My legs sway and my arms seem to be locked to my waist.

The last thing I hear before I blackout, is the rough voice of Death.

"Have a nice trip!"

 **...**

 _My eyes opening, I blinked my eyes and adjust to the light in front of me._

 _Where am I?_

 _I finally notice the familiarity of the room and I understand, i'm in Fairy Tails' infirmary. Confused, I pause for a few moments, trying to understand why I was brought here. I look around for a few moments, when my eyes freeze on a single person on the bed._

 _It was me._

 _Well, it was more like my body._

 _Laying out in the bed in front of me, was myself. Midnight black hair sprawled over the pillows, while my opal blue eyes were closed shut. I winced slightly seeing the state that my clothes were in and they nothing to hide the huge gashes that traveled all around my body._

 _It's so odd, to see your own body laying in front of you._

 _Cautiously walking over, I stretch out my arms and touch the skin of my face. My hand passes through it and I find myself slightly disappointed. It seems that my spirit can see, but not been seen. The door bursts open and a grumpy Porlyusica comes rushing in, her face the tiniest bit scrunched up._

 _Is she, concerned?_

 _Her lips start grumbling and I faintly make out what she is saying,_

 _"Stupid brat, getting hurt this bad. Lucky that Wendy brought you here earlier."_

 _My eyebrows narrow slightly and my face wrinkles slightly. What does she mean?_

 _I open my mouth to ask her what she meant, when I remember that even if I ask, she won't be able to answer me. I decide to stay quiet and see where the conversation will flow._

 _Porlyusica, walks around, before grabbing a strange purple potion and quickly shoving it down my throat. Soon after, she shoves another few weird potion down my throat. I can actually feel the watery feeling sliding down my throat; it isn't a very nice feeling._

 _Maybe she should be focusing on clearing my wounds?_

 _Just an idea, but then again, what do I know about medical care?_

 _After a few moments of blankly staring at myself, a question pops into my mind._

 _Where the hell is my Kaa - san?_

 _It seems like a only moment passed after I asked that question, when the door slammed open._

 _With bandages and scanty clothing covering her skin, my mother burst in, her eyes wide in fear. I stare at her, shocked at how deep her bruises went. By instinct I walk towards her and try to grab her hand. Disappointment runs through me when I realize that I can't touch her. Her eyes seemed trained upon my figure and she still doesn't move, even when Porlyusica barks at her to sit down._

 _"Honestly, like mother like daughter. Sit down, the wounds on your feet won't heal if you stay standing up."_

 _Grabbing her fiercely by the arm, the older woman leads her towards the seat next to me, before go over and making her drink a potion._

 _My mother doesn't react to it and simply stares at my face. Slowly, she reaches out a shaky hand and brushes my black hair back from my closed lids. She seems transfixed as grabs my hand, in her own slightly warm one. I am surprised to actually feel the warmth, on my spirit - like - hand._

 _Her mouth opens, and she speaks; her voice breathy and soft,_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Why are you sorry?"_

 _The words come out of my mouth before I could stop them and when she doesn't answer, I am shocked with the truth again. My fists clench and I take deep breaths, trying to calm my angry mind down._

 _Damn you Death, making me a spirit._

 _Honestly, a fucking spirit._

 _Porlyusica tsks' at her, before shoving another pink potion down my unmoving throat._

 _"You should be sleeping brat, my potions and stitches won't work as fast if you don't."_

 _She doesn't answer or even appear that she heard Porlyusica, instead she cups my own lifeless hand with both of her own._

 _"How, how bad are the wounds?"_

 _Her voice is breathy and meek, everything that kaa - san herself usually isn't._

 _Porlyusica pauses, before speaking, her voice slightly more kinder than normal, (very, very, slightly)._

 _"A few of her main blood arteries are damaged, two of her ribs are broken, her right leg is broken, along with her arm."_

 _Mother turns even more pale at hearing the news and stays quiet. My heart beats out for her and I long to reach out and comfort her._

 _"Why does she, why does she look so...horrid?"_

 _I snort slightly, gee thanks mom. That really made my day, or night._

 _Do spirits even have days or nights?_

 _The pink haired woman pauses before snorting,_

 _"Honestly, what type of question is that? She has been in war woman, war. Oh course she will look horrid. Saying that, you don't look better yourself."_

 _The woman then grumbled something about insolent humans and then stormed away to get another potion. My mother didn't move through all of this and stayed limply by my side._

 _"Oh Katana, i'm so sorry." She whispers again, before sucking in a sharp breath._

 _Slowly, she shifts her upper body, wincing a bit, before placing a small kiss on the top of my head, right next to a small gash. As she pulls away, I feel a burning sensation on the top of my spiritual body and I raise a hand to touch it._

 _A small tear rolls down my face and I smile softly._

 _Oh mother, how much I will miss you, because the truth will remain true always... I need you._

 _I need you so badly._

 _I take in a shaky breath, before sighing._

 _An hours passes and mother stays alone by my bed, with Porlyusica once in awhile coming to shove another medicine down my throat and my mothers._

 _The door slowly opens once more, turning my head, I see the one person my mother needs the most right now._

 _Jellal Fernandes._

 _He's standing at the door. His feet still and his eyes staring at my face, taking in the state that it is in. They then flit over to my mother, concern written all over them._

 _I want to scream out so badly. If I could I would say,_

 _"Move you idiot!"_

 _But he doesn't, it's almost like he is hesitant to._

 _Him and his bloody sins._

 _" Erza.."_

 ** _..._**

That was all I heard, before my conscious faded away.


End file.
